Les contes du vieux Muramasa
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Il était une fois une belle princesse du nom de Sakuya. Sakuya avait le don fantastique de pouvoir lire l’avenir. Elle était protégée par deux valeureux chevaliers, Kyo et Kyoshiro… -UA- -KyoXYuya- -KyoshiroXSakuya-


**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Les contes du vieux Muramasa_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_heu je ne sais pas… chevaleresque _

**Couple : **_Mon célèbre Kyo X Yuya et Kyoshiro X Sakuya_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

_Bonne lecture _

**Les contes du vieux Muramasa**

_« Il était une fois une belle princesse du nom de Sakuya. Sakuya avait le don fantastique de pouvoir lire l'avenir. Elle était protégée par deux valeureux chevaliers, Kyo et Kyoshiro… »_

-Papy, pourquoi Maman elle est pas dans l'histoire, alors qu'il y a Papa, Tonton et Tata ?

Le petit blondinet sauta sur les genoux de son grand père. Le vielle homme soupira à le soudain atterrissage du petit garçon, il avait finit par réveiller son arthrose.

-Ta mère arrivera plus tard… Mais ne m'interromps plus d'accord ?

-Promis.

-Bon je continue alors…

_« La princesse et les deux prince vivaient heureux dans une petit cabane dans une grande forêt. Les deux princes étaient de fines lames. Un jour ils partirent tous les deux dans le village le plus proche chercher de la nourriture, laissant la princesse seule. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, quelques heures plus tard, leur protégée avait disparu et ils trouvèrent, cloué sur une chaise, un message :_

_« Nous retenons la princesse Sakuya, dans quelques jours elle épousera le roi rouge. Si vous tenez à vôtre vie ne venez pas la chercher. Les mibus »_

_Les deux princes ne voulaient pas que leur princesse épouse contre son gré le roi du pays voisin. Il sellèrent leurs fidèles destriers et partirent en direction du château du roi rouge. Après des jours de chevauché ils arrivèrent devant le château. Mais il était entouré d'une immense forêt. Elle était profonde et lugubre mais guidé par leur courage les deux chevaliers avancèrent rapidement. La nuit tomba et ils mangèrent. C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle était très belle et se nommait Yuya »_

-Ah voilà Maman !

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ?

-Pardon…

-C'est pas grave…

_« Yuya était en fait la nièce du roi rouge et elle lui avait échappé après qu'il est empoisonné son frère qui devait hériter du trône._

_-Aidez-moi ! implora-t-elle devant les deux princes._

_Kyoshiro se leva d'un bond et donna une couverture à la jeune femme qui semblait frigorifié. Kyo, quant à lui, ne bougea pas._

_-Je me suis enfuie du château de mon oncle. Mais j'étais avec une amie qui s'appelait Sakuya, raconta-t-elle pendant qu'il lui donnait de la nourriture._

_-Sakuya ! crièrent en concert les deux princes, nous sommes à sa recherche._

_-Elle s'est faite rattraper et m'a demandée d'aller chercher du secours. Les gardes m'ont suivit mais je crois que je les aie semés, continue-t-elle._

_Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Kyoshiro ne bougea pas et laissa son compagnon se lever. Une dizaine de gardes armés jusqu'au dents apparurent dans la clairière. Kyo dégaina son arme et se jeta sur l'ennemi._

_-Mais vous allez le laisser se battre seul ? demanda Yuya un peu impressionnée par le nombre d'assaillant._

_-Oui, le combat ne dureras pas longtemps, assura le prince._

_Combat l'avait dit Kyoshiro le combat ne s'éternisa pas, très vite les gardes mordirent la poussière. Kyo rangea son arme et repartit s'asseoir, sans un bruit, auprès du feu. Yuya s'approcha de lui et déclara d'une façon théâtrale :_

_-Sans vous je serais morte, merci vous êtes mon sauveur ! je ne suis qu'une faible femme ! »_

-T'es bête papy, maman elle dirait jamais ça.

-C'est vrai, elle ne se laisse jamais impressionner. Surtout devant ton père. !

Le petit garçon rit de son rire cristallin. Son grand-père se plongea dans ses pensées, il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

-Papy, t'es dans la lune ?

-heu…oui…

-Continue ton histoire s'il te plaît !

_« Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les trois amies partirent en direction du château de l'affreux roi rouge. Ils sortirent de la sinistre forêt pour arriver dans un village qui entourait l'immense bâtisse. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au château, ils arrivèrent au pont-levis. Par chance il était ouvert, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur pour entrer dans la cour. Ils avancèrent petit à petit et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Mais à peine eurent-ils ouvert le porte qu'une vingtaine de garde se jetèrent sur eux. Yuya resta entre les deux chevaliers qui se battaient avec rage. Tout à coup un garde l'attrapa par les épaules et lui banda la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie. Et il l'emmena par un couloir sans que les princes ne s'en aperçoivent. Une fois avoir éliminer tous les adversaires ils se retournèrent et virent que le princesse Yuya avait disparu. Kyo tapa du pied de rage et comme par enchantement, dans une lumière bleuté, une fée apparut. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et était très belle._

_-Bonjour mes deux princes, je suis la fée Okuni ; Je peux vous aidez dans vôtre quête. Je sais où sont prisonnières les dames de vos cœurs, dit elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage._

_-Où sont elles ? cria Kyo._

_-Oh calmez vous preux chevaliers, je ne vous dirais rien si vous ne répondez pas à mon énigme._

_-Quelle est-elle ?_

_-Lorsqu'on me nomme je n'existe plus, qui suis-je ?_

_Les deux princes réfléchirent quelques instants et Kyo répondit._

_-Le silence !_

_La fée fut très étonnée personne n'avait réussi jusque là à répondre à cette énigme elle consentit donc à dire les informations qui intéressait les deux chevaliers._

_-Celle qui s'appelle Sakuya est dans la plus haute tour du château, des servantes l'habille pour son mariage et celle que vous appelez Yuya est en ce moment même avec le roi rouge, elle doit assister au mariage, expliqua Okuni._

_Les deux princes se concertèrent et choisirent, Kyo devait aller chez le roi rouge pendant que Kyoshiro allait délivrer Sakuya. Ils se séparèrent et partirent en direction de leur princesse. Kyoshiro monta de longs escaliers pendant de longues minutes pour arriver devant la porte de l'unique chambre de la tour. Deux gardes la gardaient. Il empoigna un chandelier qui se trouvait là puis se glisser discrètement derrière les deux hommes et les assomma d'un coup sec. Il entra dans la salle où sa belle se faisait coiffer et habiller par un domestique._

_-Ma mie, je viens vous délivrer ! fit le chevalier en s'agenouillant au pied de Sakuya._

_-Oh vous voilà, avez-vous vu Yuya ? Elle était prisonnière avec. Demanda-t-elle sans plus attendre._

_-Oui Kyo est parti la chercher de son coté elle s'est fait enlever par les hommes du roi rouge, expliqua-t-il._

_Il sortit Sakuya du château et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. FIN »_

-Ben papy, tu peux pas finir comme ça ! on sais pas ce qui est arrivée à Papa et Maman !

-Ah oui, tu as raison !

_« Kyo était parti vers la salle du trône. Au contraire de Kyoshiro il rentra en faisant le plus de bruit possible et en criant :_

_-Je suis venu chercher ma femme !_

_Toutes les femmes présentes se retournèrent, il s'approcha de le princesse Yuya mais le roi rouge lui barra la route._

_-Si tu veux cette femme, il va falloir me battre, défia-t-il._

_-C'est comme vous voulez…_

_Les deux hommes dégainèrent leur épées et se lancèrent dans un long et périlleux combats. Chacun parait les coups de l'autre. Durant trois jours et trois nuits les deux hommes se battirent sans relâches. Mais Kyo tomba de fatigue et le roi plaça la lame de son épée contre sa gorge et lui dit :_

_-Tu es obliger de te rendre !_

_-Jamais !_

_Il se releva et lui enfonça son arme dans le cœur. Le roi s'écroula au sol. Yuya se jeta dans les bras de son prince. Ils se marièrent et eurent beauc… »_

**DING DONG**

-Ah je crois que c'est ta mère, elle vient te chercher un peux plus tôt parce que vous allez au cinéma.

-Génial !

Le blondinet couru jusqu'à la porte où sa mère l'attendait ; elle entra et ouvrit la bouche mais son fils la coupa :

-Maman, tu sais papy il m'a raconté une histoire où tu étais une princesse et papa un prince et il y avait aussi tonton Kyoshiro et Tata Sakuya. Mais à la fin il a dit que tu vivais heureuse et que tu avais plein d'enfants. Mais, dis pourquoi je suis tout seul moi ?

Yuya fonça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Ecoute… Sasuke… ca te dirait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

-Oh oui… Mais un petit frère c'est mieux parce que les filles ça pleure tout les temps.

-Mais si c'est une fille tu pourras la protéger…

-Oh oui, moi je serais le chevalier et elle la princesse.

La jeune femme se mit à rire en regardant le petit garçon imiter un chevalier sur son cheval. Muramasa rit également de cette jolie scène. Ils aimait vraiment ses deux belles filles. L'une avait sortit le cadet de tout ses ennuis et l'autre avait ouvert le plus grand au monde et l'avait rendu plus vivable. Elle étaient fabuleuses…

**FIN**

_Bon je tiens à vous dire que j'ai écrit après avoir lu une conte de fée à ma petite cousine alors soyez indulgents merci… un petit reviews serait le bien venu !_


End file.
